Captain Rodger Snuggles
American | birth date = March 27, 1993 | birth place = Topeka, Kansas | date of death = December 31, 4026 | age = 31 (in Adorbz) | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 200 lbs. | relatives = Barry Snuggles (son) Avery Snuggles (daughter) Ashley Westonson (spouse as of 2019) | affiliation = The Super Seven | occupation = Super Seven Member | education = | aliases = Snuggles | love interests= Ashley Westonson | friends = Members of The Super Seven | enemies = Dr. Spam | archenemy = Dr. Spam | residence = Topeka, Kansas (previously) Cambridge, Masschusetts New City,Miami, Florida | weapons = Hana Sword | paraphernalia = Bullet-proof vest | abilities = Rapid healing factor Superhuman speed Superhuman Strength | alignment = Good | marital status= Married | debut = Adorbz | created by = Derpy | signature appearance = Adorbz | latest appearance = Fanonverse X | japanese voice= | english voice = John DiMaggio | spanish voice = }} Captain Snuggles, often referred to as Snuggles is a character in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. His main debut was in the TV series Adorbz and he also has made apperances such as the fighting game Fanonverse X. He is currently 30 years of age and married with 2 kids. History Early life Captain Snuggles was born in 1993 to Christine and Phillip Snuggles at St. Francis Health Center is Topeka, Kansas. He was born premature and his superpowers are believed to be some sort of birth defect. As a child, Captain Snuggles was smarter than the average adult and teachers considered him a smart alec. He graduated from high school at the age of 6 and went to Harvard University for 4 years, graduating at the age of 10. Working and Engagement Captain Snuggles moves and gets a job as the COO at the company RetCo in New City and works there until the age of 28. At the age of 25, Captain Snuggles meets a woman named Ashley and they hit it off from the start. They date for 14 months and Captain Snuggles proposes to her in 2019. They marry 3 months later on December 14, 2019. They have a pair of twins on September 8, 2020. Captain Snuggles moves to Miami, Florida in 2021 with the family and starts his own business titled QwertyCo and begins to develop skills of a swordsman. The Gift Captain Snuggles finds a lost puppy walking around the neighborhood and decides to see who's it is. He finds the house and an old lady answers the door. In return, she gives him a magical sword that can revive others as well as fight. She tells him, "Your destiny has awakened." "Use it carefully," she says. He swears on his life that he'll use it carefully. Forming The Super Seven In 2023, an outbreak of sickness sweeps the city. Captain Snuggles goes to investigate and finds the source of the disease, a giant, evil monster with intentions of destroying the city and it's inhabitants. Captain Snuggles returns home and returns with his hana sword only to find 6 more fighters, all with different weapons and abilities battling the monster. Captain Snuggles decides to help them fight and they successfully defeat the monster. They all go out for lunch to celebrate their feat and they decide to form a team of heros called The Super Seven. Captain Snuggles is the leader. Future Captain Snuggles is kidnapped in 4026 by protesters of the super seven. They murder him by first taking his powers away from him and then stabbing him to death. Captain Snuggles' sprit becomes a shadow and watches over the world. Personality Captain Snuggles is very strict and can be brash at times. When the group disagrees with him he makes his point clear by showing them that they are indeed wrong. Some of these include faking himself getting killed and turning off all power in the secret hideout. Despite this imperfection, Captain Snuggles has a heart of gold. He is loving and really cares for you once you get to know him. Captain Snuggles is trustworthy and a reliable person. Powers and abilities Captain Snuggles possesses three superpowers which he contracted from being born prematurely. He possesses superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and rapid healing factor, allowing him to live longer than the average orginism. He also posses a larger brain capacity than the average human. Weaknesses Although he might not seem very weak, Captain Snuggles main weakness is telepathic powers. However, he is also weak againist power absorption. Gallery Trivia *Captain Snuggles is based off of a stuffed animal that DerpyPanda24 won in a claw machine as a child. Category:Characters Category:Heroes